Sides of Conflict
by MajorBalto 243
Summary: Bascally, the views of the soldiers on both sides and on the fronts during World War 2. Rated T for blood, gore, and use of language.
1. Chapter 1

**_Sides of Conflict_**

"Sir, has Poland joined our cause?"

"No, Poland is being backed up by her allies. We did get land off of them, but now they're resisting. France is as well."

"Sir, what about Czechoslovakia? Have they joined us?"

"After we split their whole country in half, they are more willing to declare war on us."

"Sir, we should invade Poland. We still have time to prepare. It's 1937. Our generals have confirmed the action and have planned it to sometime in August, 1939."

"Good. That allows me to build up our forces. The Fatherland will be rebuilt and will set forth to conquer the world."

"Sir, when we get the chance, we need to focus our forces on France. They are on our doorstep, sir. We need to destroy them."

"Don't worry. We will destroy them. All we have to do is build up our forces and we will be feared once again."

"Sir-"

"Walter, please call me Adolf."

"Yes sir, Adolf."

_Berlin, Germany 1937 September 15_

_Walter Heizer and Adolf Hitler_

* * *

"What is your name?"

"My name is Alexander Wilhelm. I am… was a sergeant in the German military."

"You fought in World War I?"

"I fought in Belgium and France. I joined when Germany was on the losing side."

"Well, we are entering war with Poland. You'll be part of it. This time we will win."

"I hope so. Losing once was bad enough, but losing twice would be horrible."

"I agree. One last question; Are you Jewish, gay, crippled, or mentally disabled?"

"No. I am a hundred percent German."

"Where were you born?"

"Berlin."

"Good. Well Alexander, you'll be deployed into Poland."

"Fucking Poles. When shall I head to Austria?"

"I'd do it right now."

_Frankfurt, Germany 1939 June 31_

_Alexander Wilhelm and Johan Deiter_

* * *

"Balto, I love you!"

"I love you too Jenna. Nothing will ever split us apart."

"I sure hope so."

"You sound upset. What's wrong?"

"Well… Germany just conquered Poland and France. I just fear that you'll try to fight."

"Don't worry Jenna; I will try to stay here with you. If my country is in danger, I will fight, but I will fight for you."

"Oh Balto. You are so kind."

"Only for you babe."

_San Diego 1940 February 12_

_Balto and Jenna Jackson_

* * *

_"If your brother or sister ever does something stupid, don't join them."_

_-Alexander Wilhelm Sergeant of the German Military 1941, June 15_

_Comment on Italy invading Greece and Germany aiding them_


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Alexander Wilhelm. I know, my last name in English is William, but I don't care. I am a sergeant in the German military and a World War I survivor. When the German Workers Party movement took hold of Germany, I and the rest of Germany went along with it. But the thing you need to know is that I am not a Nazi. I am a soldier and my duty is to defend and die for my country.

As I am riding in the back of the SdKfz 251 halftrack, I look upon the horizon. I see storm clouds coming in. I hate the rain. It is just horrible to be in, but it limits visibility on the enemy… and us. I look upon my MP40 sub-machinegun. The black hued steel feels cold against my palm. I then look at the troops that I am supposed to protect. It is my job to guide them through this war. But I already know that most of them won't return home again.

I spot a soldier, a private by the name of Anton, shaking, probably the weather. "Anton, entspannen sich wird Sie?"

Anton looks at me and nods his head. "Selbstverständlich Sir."

I turn back around and see some tanks moving in. I know whose side they are on. They are SdKfz 101 Panzerkampfwagens. Otherwise known as Panzers.

I look back at the men and smile. "Wir haben Stützjungen!"

One of the soldiers smiles at me. "Das ist gut."

I look back and sigh. I'll be in France soon, and that's when I will truly experience the war. These men would have never guessed, but I am a Sturmsoldat… a storm trooper. That is why I am dangerous. Unlike the normal grunt, I am an elite soldier. These men that are with me… it is my job to protect them. They are like children and I am like their father.

As we enter France, the Americans are already invading Normandy and I have been deployed in Carentan. My duty is to reinforce Carentan. These tanks were going to go somewhere else. I will be in Carentan to defend it against the invaders.

* * *

My name is Balto Jackson of the US Airborne 101st. When I joined, I didn't think that I would end up being deployed into France to participate in the invasion of Normandy and the capture of Carentan.

I look at my officer, who is sitting in the front of the plane. Already, I can hear the sounds of what might be gunfire… or fireworks. I can't really tell… they're too close to the ground. I watch my commanding officer stand up and look at the rest of us.

"Alright, we have a green light! You all learned how to use a parachute already so I'm not gonna go fucking over it again you little pieces of shit! Jump one at a time and try not to get shot on the way down! Go go go!"

We all start moving and I watch as these men jump out of the plane. When it became my turn, I looked at the officer who nods his head. I then jump out of the plane and I see flying lights zooming past me. I didn't know at that moment that they were bullets racing past me. I was more focused on the fact that Jenna would never experience something like this ever.

As I get closer to the ground, I deploy my parachute so that I don't smash into the ground. As soon as I landed, I see three airborne looking at me.

"Thunder."

Thunder; the first part of the code that let us know who is friendly… and who wanted to kill us.

"Flash."

I say the second part of the code. I watch as they crouch-walk over to me and one of them pulls me closer to the ground.

"Ok, here's the sitrep; our boys are scattered all over this fucking area. The Krauts are confused as shit and are trying to put their fucking pants on. We're going to capture this area and connect the beaches. Then, we go to Carentan."

Carentan; the place where the Germans were going to be sending reinforcements from. If they held it, the war would end right then and there.

I nod my head. "Then let's go. Last thing we need is to keep the Army waiting."

We head out to take the roads. As we're moving, we see three Germans standing there. I don't know what they're saying, but a name popped up that seems very interesting.

"Sergeant Alex bereitet die Verteidigung von Carentan vor."

Sergeant Alex. I didn't know who he was, but he sounds very dangerous. All the sudden, the men near me started firing and the Germans were completely caught off guard. They didn't have a chance as they were gunned down on the road.

We just wait near the road until after about an hour, some airborne arrive. We didn't have to say anything. They just approached us.

"What are you still doing here? We're preparing to head to Carentan. So get off your ass and move!"

We immediately stand up and we head down the road. Whoever this sergeant Alex is, he'll soon learn that the American airborne is not to be messed with.

_Alex had no chance against us. We were too focused on our goal to be stopped._

_-Balto Jackson United States Airborne _

_Battle of Carentan_

_When the Americans showed up, I believed that I would be able to push them back. I was wrong._

_-Alexander Wilhelm Sergeant of the German Military Storm Trooper_


	3. Chapter 3

My name is Ivan Ströbanov of the Russian military. I am what you would call flesh blood. I joined when the Germans invaded and killed my family. Now it's my turn to kill them.

I watch as others gather around me. We don't say a word. The officers keep repeating the same thing over and over again. "One of you gets a gun and the other gets a clip of five rounds! Teams of two! One gets a rifle and the other gets five rounds! Two per squad! One…"

I already know that I'm getting a clip of five bullets. I can just feel it.

As we approach the box full of ammo, the officer hands me a clip and my partner a gun. This fucking sucks already.

Next thing I know, the officers are yelling 'Charge!" and we head straight into the jaws of death. Germany will be pushed out of Russia, even if we all have to die with it.

* * *

My name is Johan Deiter. I am a German sergeant. I was the one who brought Alex Wilhelm back into the military. I was also the one who had him become a storm trooper. Alex and I are best friends. We saved each other during WWI and we fought back to back against the Americans. This time, we were in two different worlds.

I watch as the panzers are blasting buildings apart. The citizens running out of it are gunned down by the Porsche machinegun turrets that are mounted to the tank.

I just start laughing. "Stupid barbaric Russians! They need to learn to submit and join our cause."

The soldiers nod their heads and the tank fires again, this time causing a building to fall and crash to the ground below. Dust shoots up into the sky and nearly blocks out what was just visible of the sun. Russia will bow to the might of Germany or it will burn.

* * *

_Alexander Wilhelm_

_Carentan_

"The Americans are here! Open fire!"

The shouting is from me. I decided to not tell my part in German because that might confuse some people. So it will be in English.

"God damn it! Fire at will! Shoot them! Kill them! Push them back!"

The machinegun turrets in the buildings are opening fire on the road. I watch as an American goes down.

"Kill them like fucking dogs!"

Dogs. That's what we thought of Americans. Nothing but dogs. That's the only way you could think about them or you'll get nightmares for weeks.

"Sir, we're getting pushed back! We have to retreat to the town center!"

"Anton, gather the soldiers. We have to reinforce the town center!"

I gather some others and call a retreat to the town center. These airborne were dangerous. Too dangerous. I haven't fired at them, but I already know that I will eventually.

Suddenly, an American runs at me. Thinking quickly, I pull out my knife and ram it into his throat. Blood sprays onto my face and neck. I… I pull my knife out and the life in the boy's eyes goes out. I suddenly realize that this boy was maybe eighteen years old.

I shake my head and run to the town center. Some engineers are putting up barbed wire to stop the American advance or even delay it. That'll buy us time to receive reinforcements.

* * *

_Balto Jackson_

_Carentan_

We made our way down the road and as we approached Carentan, we were shot at. Not just shot at, but they had machineguns firing at us. Some bodies were lying in the road while the rest of us hid in the ditch. I knew we were sitting ducks if we stayed, but I didn't want to move. Next thing I know, one of the officers is yelling at us.

He keeps shouting "Get the fuck out of the ditch! You'll die there! Get the fuck out of the ditch!"

All of us start scrambling to our feet and start shooting and jumping into cover. I don't know our motivation, but whatever it was, it worked. We started firing at the buildings. My M1 Garand pushed my shoulder every time I pulled the trigger. It was great! I watch as the Germans start to retreat and I see one of my friends run towards a German soldier. But this soldier was different. He is wearing a brown uniform, but it looks like it is designed for urban camouflage. I see him turn around and he stabs my friend, a soldier named Nick Johnson, in the throat. After he set him onto the ground, he pulls his knife out and runs towards the town center.

Whoever he is, I'm going to kill him.

* * *

_The town center will never fall into the Imperialist dogs' hands! Mark my words!_

_-Alexander Wilhelm Battle of Carentan Storm Trooper_


	4. Chapter 4

_Johan Deiter_

When I met Alex again in the train station, I wanted to allow him access instantly, but I had to ask him questions to see if he was acceptable, even if I already knew he was. It was protocol. Stupid fucking protocol.

The Russians start to charge and my soldiers start to break rank. I bark out, "Get your asses back here! Hold the line! For the Fatherland!"

The soldiers sulked back and aimed their guns at the Russians again. The tank I am sitting on started firing at them which causes my men to fire. The Russians are being ripped apart and I see a Russian soldier blasted apart by the explosion from the tank blast.

The Russians start to retreat, but they're gunned down by the Russian officers.

I shake my head and I grab the radio so that I could convince the Russian people to join us. "You fight us, but we are not the enemy! Your own officers gun you down like cattle."

I put down the radio and watch as the Russian officers retreat themselves. Such a waste of life. Why would you kill your own men when they did the bravest thing in the world; they charged, knowing they would die, and fought against a tank.

* * *

_Ivan Ströbanov_

I charge the German defenses. They had machineguns and other defensive weapons, but that was it. When we charged, they ran. They were afraid of us. What I didn't know was that they had been recalled and were strengthening another area that had to be cleared. Not many people realize this, but the Germans, the fucking German dogs were smart. But like any dog, if they became too smart, you had to put it in its place. So that's what we were doing; putting the Germans in their place.

As we're charging, I watch as a German soldier fires at my partner. With a stroke of luck, my partner fell to the ground dead! I am overjoyed! I run for his gun and grab it. I held it in my hands and I knew that I was going to kill Germans with this rifle.

* * *

My name is Neil Peterson of the US Navy. I am a Petty Officer third class. Currently, I am stationed on the battleship BB-45, or otherwise known as the USS Colorado. When I first joined, I was stationed on the Arizona. That was the worst day of my life when the Japanese attacked. What made me so lucky was that before the attacked happened, I was transferred to the Colorado.

When the attack happened, the Colorado set sail to form a defense in case of another attack by the Japs. Fucking Japs. I hate them for what they did. Not just Pearl Harbor. You see, my big brother, Maxwell Peterson, was killed at Pearl Harbor. He… He was on the Oklahoma when the Japs sank it. The Japanese are all about honor. There was nothing honorable about attacking us when we weren't expecting it.

* * *

My name is Hukiro Kosowando. I am a Kaigun Daii, or Lieutenant. I am on the Imperial battleship Hyuga. I wasn't part of the attack on Pearl Harbor, but I am proud to serve the emperor. The Americans were trying to show us that we were weak so we showed them that Japan fights back. They didn't expect us to attack them and kill as many as we did. They will remember that attack for generations to come.

I fight for Japan to honor my family. If I die in battle, I die with honor. That is why I am in the Pacific. I want to make sure that the Americans do not attack my home. Imperial Japan will conquer all.

* * *

_Alexander Wilhelm_

"The Americans are attacking the town center! There are too many of them! Pull back! We must retreat! Retreat!"

I shout out the order to retreat and my men start packing up their weapons. I still hold my MP40. I turn around and fire at the American dogs. Every bullet that flies out causes the gun to push against me from the recoil. I see dirt and rocks fly up as the bullets smash against them. I then run as fast as I can across the bridge that led out of Carentan.

As I run, I hear a machinegun turret start to fire. I turn and see the Americans are shooting the soldiers retreating. Fucking American dogs. Have they no dignity? Shooting soldiers who are retreating. No wonder we think of them as dogs. They behave like dogs.

I make it across the bridge and I see three soldiers sitting in the grass.

I walk over to them and shout "Get the fuck up or the Americans will get you!"

They stand up and they begin to follow me to link up with the rest of the soldiers who retreated. The Americans will be pushed out of Carentan. Mark my words.

* * *

_I joined the navy so I can see the world. Now, I think I've seen too much of it._

_-Neil Peterson Battle of Midway_


	5. Chapter 5

_Balto Jackson_

_Carentan_

"Shit! The Germans are attacking! They're trying to push us back!"

I was fighting at the center bridge of Carentan. There were three of them. We had taken positions outside of Carentan to see if the Germans were coming or not. Well, they were coming. The vehicles they were using are the StuG Four assault cars. Assault car my ass, it's a fucking tank.

"Shit! Soldier, start firing that machinegun! Just do it!"

Why am I barking out orders? Because I was promoted to corporal. As if that was supposed to mean something. If anything, it meant 'Hey, you didn't fucking die! Congratulations!' I keep watching the Germans throwing themselves against our defenses. Like they could do anything.

All the sudden, I hear the sounds of something firing in the distance. It's like a distant thunder. Next thing I know, we're being bombarded by artillery shells. I jump into a hole to avoid getting hit and I hear the sounds of soldiers screaming. I look up and see a soldier lying on the ground with half of a body. I see others scrambling for cover. One soldier gets blasted off the sidewalk and falls into the river that runs through Carentan below.

I watch as the Germans use this to our advantage and start pushing us back.

I start shouting "Breach! Breach!"

They are shooting us and killing others. I and about fifteen others, even though there were fifty of us, retreated back to the town center. As we made it, the artillery fired upon our forward base and it collapsed to the ground.

The lieutenant shouts out "Retreat to the church! We must defend the church!"

We all follow along and soon, we have a new objective; defending the church until the US Army arrives.

* * *

_Alexander Wilhelm_

_Carentan_

"Men keep firing! We're pushing them back!"

The commandant had rounded up me and two other sergeants and ordered us to batter the American defenses so that the artillery could fire upon the town center and destroy the forward base.

"The cowboys are shooting at us! Kill them all!"

I hear what sounds like thunder and knew instantly that the artillery was firing at the town center.

"They can't shoot for shit!"

All the sudden, the Americans are scrambling for cover as the ground starts to explode. My men watch in amusement; not from watching Americans explode, but we're watching the Americans run around like chickens with their heads cut off. It was hysterical.

"That's right you cowards! Run!"

Unlike the Nazi officers we've been getting, which has been fucking annoying when they bark orders at me and expect me to do the fucking order. These Nazis no nothing about war. They tell us to go down the smooth and easier path, but they need to understand that the easy way is mined.

They always shout "You serve our leader Hitler! You owe him your life!"

I don't fucking serve Hitler. None of us do. We serve our country. I don't die for Hitler. I die for Germany. These Nazi fucks need to understand that the military could easily side with the Americans. We don't because we are trying to protect our country.

The Nazi officers have been trying to convince us that we should kill any Jews we come across. We just nod our heads and act like we will, but we don't. It's not our job to kill Jews; we're supposed to push the enemy back; not waste our time with trivial tasks.

"Charge! Push the Yankees back!"

I dislike the Americans. I don't hate them, I just dislike them. I had friends who are American, but they probably are fighting us now. I don't kill the Americans because I want to; I kill them because I have to.

We then rush across the bridge. It was the left most bridge. There were two others that we were storming. As I charge, the Americans are retreating back to wherever they were reinforcing. I wish to God that we had a Panzer with us, but we have these fucking StuGs. Not like we're going to lose.

* * *

My name is Walter Heizer. I am with the Gestapo. It is my job to arrest the Jews who have yet to be picked up. The Jews are criminals in my country and deserve to be arrested and chained in an unlit room for the rest of their lives.

I hate the Jews for what they did. They are the reason we lost World War I. They fucking rioted and troops that we needed on the front lines had to be sent back into Germany to quell the riots. The Jews deserve everything they get.

* * *

_Germans cheat in war. Always bringing in another piece that doesn't fucking belong._

_-Balto Jackson Commenting on the German artillery that destroyed the forward base_


	6. Chapter 6

_Balto Jackson_

For once in my whole life, I started thinking about how I would die. Listening to the Germans shooting at us made my growing fear of death intensify. I keep watching the Germans make their way to the churchyard. I know they'll be on us in five minutes, ten at the most.

I guess what made my fear even worse was when the lieutenant handed me a M1903 'Springfield'. What he basically told me was, "Try not to miss."

Well isn't that encouraging? Try not to miss. Great, now I'm scared that I will miss. But I have to do this for my country. If I die, then the Germans are one step closer to winning this war.

* * *

_Alexander Wilhelm_

"Fucking American dogs! Move the damn Sturmgeschütz IV over there! Stop bullshitting and-," I hear a gunshot in the distance and a bullet ricochets off of the StuG's armor.

"SNIPER! Everyone get down! There's a sniper! Stay behind the assault gun! Do… RETREAT!"

I was the first to spot it, but the others spotted it later. The Americans had finally gotten reinforcements; two M4 Shermans. As we ran, I could hear the American vehicles destroying our assault guns.

Fucking American dogs. They think they won this day, but wait till they see what a true tank is.

As we make our way across the bridges again, I suddenly felt a dark cloud over me. For some reason that I do not know, I kept thinking that Germany was going to lose this war.

One of the soldiers looks at me and says, "Sir, you still have that American's blood on your face."

I put my hand on my muzzle and slide it down. I then look at my hand. Indeed, it is covered in blood, though some of it is drying.

Fuck! That's the last thing I need on my mind is that boy's face as he died.

* * *

_Johan Deiter_

"What in God's name is that…? Molotov cocktail! The Russian is going to Molotov us! Kill him quickly!"

My men start firing and one of the bullets shatters the bottle, coating the Russian in his own flames.

"That's right you barbarian! Burn!"

Immediately I hear the sounds of shouting. I look around and realize what is going on.

"Ambush! Retreat! We need to get out of here!"

My men jump onto the treads and the tank rolls backwards trying to escape the flood of Russian troops. Fucking Russian barbarians! They want to win, but they keep throwing themselves against the iron wall of the Fatherland. No matter, they will all die.

* * *

_Nick Peterson_

I watch as we engage a Japanese battleship. The constant pounding that the guns are making is deafening. But this was not a fair fight. There were two Japanese battleships and five battleships from the good ol' USA!

I see the first battleship sink and the other one turn tail. I smile at the sight, but a hand on my shoulder causes my smile to disappear.

"Peterson, do you know what today is?"

I turn around and I see one of my friends next to me. "No Jack, what day is today?"

Jack looks at me straight in the eye and smiles. "Why, it's December twentieth. Five more days until Christmas."

Five more days until Christmas. God I hope this war ends soon.

* * *

_Balto Jackson_

Months after Carentan, and I mean months. We liberated Carentan in June and now it's Christmas. I miss my wife, Jenna, so much! God, please let us win this war today! Please!

The officers just reassure us that when this war is over that that will be our Christmas present. Why do I have a feeling that he's being sarcastic?

I look back at the men behind me and smile. "Merry Christmas guys."

Some smile back while others keep going forward. At least I tried to raise the spirits of these men. They act like they're dead inside.

* * *

_Alexander Wilhelm_

"Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht,

Alles schläft; einsam wacht

Nur das traute hochheilige Paar.

Holder Knabe im lockigen Haar,

Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh!

Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh!"

We decided to celebrate Christmas because that's the only thing to actually look forward to. We've been getting pushed back all over, but Christmas was the one thing that raised our spirits, if only a little.

"Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht,

Hirten erst kundgemacht

Durch der Engel Halleluja,

Tönt es laut von fern und nah:

Christ, der Retter ist da!

Christ, der Retter ist da!"

I hope the Americans are celebrating this day. At least then I'll know that this is God's day. Sometimes I hear American prisoners praying to God to end this war. I do not pray to God for that. It's bad luck to pray for such things.

"Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht,

Gottes Sohn, o wie lacht

Lieb' aus deinem göttlichen Mund,

Da uns schlägt die rettende Stund'."

I dropped my MP-40… somewhere when I was retreating. When I came to the forward base, the commandant was flogged for his failure to recapture Carentan. After that, all the sergeants received the MP-44 assault rifle. At least it's better than the MP-40.

"Christ, in deiner Geburt!

Christ, in deiner Geburt!"

By the way, that song that I and the men are singing is _Silent Night_. It keeps us calm. Tomorrow, we head to God knows where to try and stop the Americans.

_The Germans were delaying us every chance they got. I'm already starting to get annoyed with them._

_-Balto Jackson Commenting on the German soldiers delaying them._

**A/N: I will probably be slowing down the updates on this story. Anyways, thanks for those who have been reviewing and reading the story. I'm glad that people like this story! R&R**


End file.
